All Around Me
by fdty
Summary: Sequel to "Silent Movie". They were addicted to each other in ways they couldn't imagine.


All around me.

It's been two months since we spoke to each other (after four years!). No, we aren't dating. I mean, after the TWO kisses (yes, people, TWO!!), you'd think that we would be. But, sadly, we aren't. And you know what is even more ironic than that? After the conversation we had at the party, with me telling him that I needed something to _spice up my life_,

WE'VE BARELY BEEN TALKING!!

He is so unbelievably dense. I mean, it was like an invitation for him to ask me out!! Isn't that what he wants? To find a girl so he can complete his second goal? Okay, yeah, I'm sounding a little weird here, but let's be logical. The guy has no idea on how to even _get_ a girl!

Though I don't think I was much help with that, not talking to him and all…

But he is SASUKE UCHIHA!! Knowing how he is and remembering how he always treated me in the past, do you think it would be a smart idea for me to just go up and start talking to the man? No, it wouldn't, because he would probably test some new Chidori move on me. And that wouldn't be very pleasant.

At. All.

And it really sucks, too, because I really like how he kissed me! And for you romantic-fanatics and perverts out there (cause that's what most of us turn out to be) it was just a kiss. No hands roaming over the body, no tongue, nothing. But still, it was nice. They were soft, and he was gentle (which is totally against him). And it was way better than the crap I get from guys who try to seduce me. What they have to offer is rough, and it always tastes like sake.

Now, as I walk down the path leading towards the village (I'm just returning from a three-week mission—S-RANKED, PEOPLE!) I see the guards at the gates and give them a little wave in greeting. I know I should be making my way towards the hospital, but why bother? I'm my own personal medic. And I know Rookie Twelve feels the same way. Whenever they are beat up, they always come to me, just to skip the large payments at the hospital.

For those of you who don't know, we no longer have a hokage right now, the council somehow took over since Tsunade passed away. They have taken over the ways of the hospital and veterinarians. So the group comes to me for healing, and a lot of the villagers take their pets to Hana Inuzuka, Kiba's older sister.

I feel so out of it, though, and I think it might be best for me to go to the stupid hospital. My vision is slightly blurry, the world looks and feels like it is turning from side to side, I have blood almost pouring out of me in several places, and I'm about to collapse. But I can't go there, and I won't, so I continue my way to my house.

As I step through the front door, I notice that there is someone here already. I don't see them, but even though all the dizziness, I can easily feel their chakra. But before I can decide on who it is, I see the ground coming up at me at a fast pace and then my head hits it and my body becomes one with it.

It hurts.

It all hurts so much.

But I don't cry, because I just don't do that anymore.

But I do let out a painful groan, because I landed on one of my most painful wounds on the side. And then I feel two strong arms pick me up in a bridal style, being very gentle.

Before my mind can processes what is going on, I am laying on my guest bed, softer pillow being put under my head. I can just make out the back of the persons head. It kind of resembles the butt of a chicken…

"Sa…suke…" I whisper out. He is by my side in a second and has his finger to my chapped lips.

"Try not to speak too much. I'm gonna do everything I can to help you, Sakura," he says softly. I watch as he takes out a large roll of wrap for wounds and wraps it around a spot on my arm. He is so close to me that I can smell his scent. I want to touch him so badly, feel his hair in between my fingers as I run them through it. To feel his lips again (though not right now, because mine are chapped and caked with blood).

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips _

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you._

He's changed a bit since I last saw him. He got a few inches taken off his hair (though it still had this boyish longness to it). His cheeks aren't as hollow—he's eating a bit more (he was a bit anorexic for a while)—and there aren't any bags under his eyes, indicating that he's getting more sleep. I watch as his eyes skillfully scan more parts of my arms for any wounds and find none. But he does notice the huge spot of blood on the side of my shirt. He doesn't even ask if me if it's okay before he starts to undo my shirt. Instead of moving my arms to get it off, he carefully takes a kunai and cuts it off from my shoulders, tossing it to the side. My cheeks start to burn a bit by the fact that I'm only in my bra and long pants in front of him.

Though what really ticks me off is the fact that he doesn't seem the least bit phased by it.

With the gauze in one hand and his other holding me up slightly on my back, he wraps nearly half the roll around my stomach. And yes, he is putting some antiseptic on before anything else (which burns so badly!). His hands are tender and soft as they glide over my skin lightly, caring for my fatal wounds. I never knew that he knew stuff like this. I guess he picked up a little bit from Kabuto in his time in Sound.

After another forty minutes of him taking care of my wounds, he walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a large glass of water and some aspirin. I also noticed that he had washed his hands of the blood that had gotten on them. He set them on the table beside the bed and stared at me, his eyes telling me to take the pills and drink the fluids. I shook my head; I couldn't eat at the moment.

He sighed and walked back out of the room, coming back with a washcloth and a small bowl of water. Dipping the cloth into the bowl, he started to wash off dried up blood off of my body. When he came to sensitive areas I tried my best not to cry out in pain, but I knew he could see it in my facial expression that it was bothering me. Once he finished, he carefully moved my body so that I was once again in his arms. He carried me down the hall to my bedroom (the sheets of the guest bedroom were covered in blood) and lied me under the soft comforter and tucked me in. he brought back the water and pills from before and forced me to take it, making me drowsy.

The last thing I remember was him walking out of the room and turning out the lights, saying:

"Get well, soon."

_There's fire racing through me being_

_Burning, I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

It was midnight, and I still couldn't get myself to sleep. Maybe it had something to do with taking a six hour nap earlier. Or maybe it was because I had pop and cookies before going to bed.

"Sakura, why aren't you asleep?"

Or it could be the fact that Sasuke was laying next to me. I was wearing a black tank top and short-shorts and he was only wearing boxers. He sifted so that he was leaning on his arm, facing me, one hand still on my waist.

"It's nothing, really. I'll be fine," I answered. Honestly, I still didn't know what it was, I just couldn't sleep.

"If you say so." He then lied back down and brought me closer to him, and I cuddled into his chest.

I don't know if you can really say that we were dating, but we go out sometimes (although he is a lousy date). We have been talking a bit more, which probably leads to this situation.

As I was against his bare chest, his arms encircling me, his scent filled the air I was breathing. He smelled like man and strength and a little bit of a woodsy smell to him, also. It smelled so wonderful. By the way he was breathing, I could tell he had already gone back to sleep. His breath caressed my face. His lips were slightly parted, and I wanted so badly to kiss him. I still haven't felt his lips since our private dance months ago. That fact alone left a kind of aching feeling in my chest; I constantly wondered if he even cared about me, or if he was just trying to win me over so I would bare his children. Even though I secretly still loved him, I would not spend my life with him if he didn't truly love me. There was still some kind of wound inside my heart from the way he left the village—and me—years ago.

_I can feel you_

_All around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding onto what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

**Sasuke**

We are sparing, and I couldn't be more impressed with her skills. Each time I was her fight or witnessed her saving a life, I was always in awe. When she attacked, she charged with such confidence and you could see the strength in her eyes. Her strength and beauty really are at an equal level, for she is always beautiful. When she dodges an attack, her body moves with the grace of that of a dancer, going to the beat of her own music.

She is beautiful.

She is strong.

She is Sakura.

I watch as she heals a wound I've inflicted on her thigh, a guilty feeling tugging at me. It is another wound I have caused her. There was the one on her arm, her stomach, her cheek,

And her heart.

I never meant for her to go through depression in my time away. Had I taken her with me, as she requested, she would have been going through things that were so much worse. I didn't want her to get involved with that. She would have been miserable, and would have wanted to return to her home.

Even now I still don't understand how she could have been in love with me back then; I was always so cold to her, and took all of her kindness and affection for granted, never returning it. I wish I could take all the time I've wasted in this lifetime and give it all to her, because she deserves it.

But not me. She will never deserve me. She deserves someone who will treat her right and love her every day. I don't know if I can do that. When I think about starting a relationship with someone, I get scared because I have been devoid of emotion for so long that it is still partially foreign to me.

Distracted, she punches me, and I fly backward. She quickly follows and strangles me to the ground. She sits on my stomach and pins my hands above my head, using chakra so I won't break free. I stare up at her in slight admiration. I see a drop of sweat start form her forehead. I follow it with my eyes as it trails down the side of her face, down her neck, and into her shirt.

I know that I cannot be what she wants me to be—

"Sasuke…"

Her breath smells so good…

"I still love you."

—but I can always try.

Her face is only two small inches from mine, and I close the distance. She is surprised, so the grip on my wrists slackens greatly. I take advantage of the action and grab her wrists, flipping us over in the process. As I deepen the kiss to fulfill my own, selfish pleasure, she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer. I'm grateful that there is no one else around, and I fall deeper into a world I never knew existed; a world that only consists of Sakura and me, with all the time in the world.

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

The next night, there is a "ball" for all of the ANBU and Jounin. I watch as sakura dances her heart out. The music pounds and so does her body as she dances with all of the other girls. Before I know it, a slow song fills the atmosphere and she makes her way of the dance floor. I stand up and make my way toward her and spin her around to face me.

I would have asked her to dance, but I am put to silence by her beauty. She is always beautiful, but tonight, it shows like never before (except the morning I woke up next to her with the sunlight shining on her sleeping face). The dark make up around her eyes make the green pop out.

She usually doesn't wear black eye liner. Ino must have forced it on her.

(Thank you, Ino.)

Her strapless dress fills out her curves. She doesn't have very large curves like some of the other woman in the village, but I'm okay with that. She is much more beautiful than they will ever be. Her lips tonight are a cherry red, and glisten in the light.

She notices my hesitation in what I was initially going to say, so she does it for me.

"Would you like dance?" she asks, giggling slightly. I close my gaping mouth and lead her out to the middle of the floor.

It's been months since I've danced with her, but I don't forget the way her body moves to the music. Or the way mine moves with hers.

"So what made you want to dance with me tonight? Is it the way I look right now, or how I made you feel yesterday that left you begging for more?" I chuckle at her words, for they are both true.

"Although they are great excuses for me, they aren't the reason." She gazes at me in a way that silently tells me to elaborate.

"I felt that it was the right time to ask you to be my girlfriend." She feigns a shocked expression.

"Sasuke? Are you asking me this in front of _other people_? As in, _public?" _

"Why not? In a way, it is only the two of us at the moment."

"Yes; you, me, and every other woman in the village. And yes, I will be your girlfriend," she answers.

Her arms are already around my neck, and she uses that to pull herself up and kiss me tenderly on the lips. I wrap my arms more securely around her waist and kiss her back, taking in the moment.

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say they are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

We left the party early that night, and Sasuke took me to a small, private restaurant. We hadn't eaten at the party, so we were hungry. It was an Italian restaurant and the food was delicious.

"So…why did you want me to be your girlfriend?" I already knew the answer: he needed a woman to bare his children, and I was the best choice.

"You…interest me." Normally, I would have choked on whatever I was eating, but luckily I kept my cool.

"Why the sudden change in feeling?"

"Oh, it isn't as sudden as you think." He looked up at me with a sexy smirk. "I've been having these feelings for quite some time, now."

"How long?"

"Oh, a little over six months." I frown at his answer.

"Then why have you been ignoring me for the past five?"

"After the night we slept together, when I kissed you yesterday, and the dance and now this, you say that I have been ignoring you?" I look down at my food.

"You know what I mean." Sasuke reaches across the table and grabs my hand, caressing it lightly.

"Sakura, look at me," he commands softly. I look into her equally soft eyes, a change that fascinates me. "I've been devoid of all feeling for the longest of time, and when a new emotion comes to me, I am confused, because I can't define what it is. Five months ago was when I started to figure out what it was exactly I was feeling for you. The night I slept with you was an act on impulse. The kiss was something I was longing for. Tonight and right now is a well thought out decision based on how I feel about you."

"And what are your feelings for me?" A troubled look came upon his face. After seeing that expression, I really didn't want to find out.

I stood up and quickly walked out of the restaurant and made my way outside.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding onto what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

I watched in rising horror as Sakura rose from her seat and walked out of the restaurant. I did it again. I did something to upset her. Why am I the one who has to hurt her the most? What did I do? I quickly stood up also after writing a check for the food and went after her. Once I was outside the restaurant I looked around and spotted her sitting on a nearby bench.

"Sakura." She looked up from where she was sitting. Upon spotting me, she quickly got up and took off again, but this time I caught her by the arm to keep her from getting away again. I sat us both down on the bench and turned towards her, still holding her arm. "Sakura, why did you run off?" I surprised myself by how soft my voice was. She rubbed her eyes, whipping away tears welling in her eyes.

"It was the look… on your face when I asked you…how you felt about me," she answered quietly. I let out a quick, dry laugh.

"I'm still trying to understand all of the things I'm feeling, Sakura. What I feel about you, I can't describe it, but I know…that I like what I feel," I said, looking into her eyes.

I stared into his eyes. Whenever I looked into them when I was younger, I always saw loneliness. But now, there was something so much more than that.

I saw a man that wanted to be loved, to be in love. I wonder if Sasuke felt that within himself. The moon was shinning just right to make him look even more handsome tonight than any other night I've seen him (though not as beautiful as when we woke next to each other).

"Well, then tell me how you feel about this."

And I leaned in.

_It's so quiet_

_The light is right_

_And I see you_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

I watched as she leaned in towards me. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest, hoping she couldn't hear it. Slowly, I leaned in as well, savoring the moment as our lips met. I put one hand in her hair and my other arm wound itself around her waist, pulling her close. As I deepened the kiss, she put her arms around my neck. Letting a whole different side of me take control, I pulled her up into my lap, may hand running up and down her back, the other still tangled in her hair.

I was no longer in control of myself.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding onto what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

Pure

Bliss

The things he made me feel, sometimes even _I _don't understand. I thought my infatuation for him ended years ago.

I guess I was wrong.

My heart was in cloud nine when he ran his hand down my back. I was sitting in his lap, making me a little taller than him. He started to move back on the bench and lean forward, making me lie down, him being over me. I kept my arms in their position, keeping him as close to me as possible. There was no possible way that this was all real.

We were so into the moment that neither of us noticed when a messenger ninja came up to us. Sasuke jumped back away from me when the man tapped him on the shoulder, unfazed by what he came up to. Sasuke gave him an annoyed look, saying nothing. I watched in curiosity as the man handed Sasuke a scroll, poofing away right after. Sasuke opened the scroll and read the contents, sighing when he roll it back up. He turned to me a blank look on his face.

"The Hokage needs me for a mission." I could only nod, not really knowing what to say. I couldn't say anything; this was life, and we all had to live with it. Braking off moments in time to help our village and an ally. Before he turned to go, I grabbed him by the hand, forcing him to look me in the eye. I held my gaze, keeping it soft, but firm.

"Promise me you'll come back in one peace?" He nodded. "And you won't get yourself into too much trouble?" Another nod. "And you'll remember to come back to me because I'm your girlfriend?"

Half way through a nod, he froze. And ever so slowly,

A smile came upon his face.

He walked towards me and kissed my forehead, my cheek, and then a soft kiss on my lips.

"I'll be back as soon as possible."

And with that, he was gone.

_Take my hand, I give it to you_

_Now you owe me all I am_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding onto what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

**_PLEASE READ!!_**

**I AM GOING TO POST MY TWONEW FANFICTIONS!! **

**Paranormal Existence: **_I am a medium. I see the dead, talk to spirits, and help them. My friends and I help other children with their paranormal powers and learn to control them, to make it easier to hide. They have to, and so do we, when there ar people out there who want to kill you._

**Living with the Uchihas: **_A drabble series based around the lives of the Uchiha household. Not many ideas so far, so requests are always welcome. Please send your ideas through PMing and when I write your idea, you will be given credit for the idea. Start thinking!_


End file.
